Valentine Day
by rei968
Summary: Un jour de la St-Valentin, comment Natsu et Lucy vont le passer ? Ok résumé pourri !


Coucou,

Me voilà de retour avec un nouvel OS ! Bon chronologiquement on pourrait le définir après le tournoi de magie.

**Valentine day**

_C'était un jour comme les autres à la guilde la plus déjanté du royaume de Fiore, une jeune fille aux cheveux blonds était assise au comptoir, soupirant et s'ennuyant. _

- _Y a_ _rien à faire… _

- _Mais c'est la Saint-Valentin aujourd'hui ! dit une femme aux cheveux d'argent. _

- _Mira… tu sais que c'est pas mon truc ! _

- _Allons, personne ne t'a invité aujourd'hui ?_

- _C'est_ _pas le problème, je m'ennuie ! Levy est avec Gajille, Erza je ne sais pas où elle est… et toi Mira ? _

- _Moi ? Euh… _

- _Je suis sûr que Fried t'as invité à sortir ! _

- _Euh… oui… _

- _Ah ! _

- _Et toi Lucy ? Vraiment personne ? _

- _Non… même si je voudrais bien qu'une tête à flamme me demande…_

- _Yo_ _Luce ! dit Natsu en arrivant et passant un bras sur son épaule. _

_Surprise, la blonde resta bloquée. _

- _Ben alors tu me dis plus bonjour ? demanda Salamander. _

- _Salut Natsu… _

- _Ben alors qu'est-ce qui va pas ? _

- _Rien… Mira, pourrais-tu… _

_La démone s'était éclipsé, la mage stellaire la maudissait. _

- _Et le glaçon, il est où ? _

- _Il est sorti avec Juvia… _

- _Sorti avec Juvia ? _

- _Ben oui, un rendez-vous quoi ! Vu que c'est la…._

- _Faisons aussi un rendez-vous nous aussi ! _

_Salamander_ _prit la main de la blonde et courut hors de la guilde. _

- _Natsu_ _? Mais pourquoi est-ce que… _

- _Ben quoi ? J'ai pas le droit de faire comme caleçon-man ? _

- _C'est pas ça… c'est pas dans tes habitudes ! _

_Natsu_ _l'emmena au parc faire un tour. _

- _Bon sang mais où est-ce que tu m'emmènes ? Y a que des amoureux ici ! s'énerva la blonde. _

- _Mais on s'en fiche ! _

- _Moi pas ! On est les seuls qui ne sont pas un couple ici. _

_Ni une, ni deux que le mage de feu passa un bras autour de sa taille, ce qui ne manqua pas de faire rougir la blonde. _

- _Natsu_…

- _Ça te gênait de t'afficher en tant que célibataire non ? _

- _Ça veut dire quoi ? _

- _Ben… rien… _

_Ils avancèrent un bout dans le parc, soudain Juvia et Grey avançaient dans leur direction. Lucy courut se réfugier derrière un buisson suivit de Natsu et épiait le couple. _

- _Pourquoi est-ce que tu les fuis ? demanda Natsu. _

- _Pour rien ! _

- _On se cache c'est même pas drôle…_

- _J'ai_ _pas envie qu'il y ait de malentendu ! _

- _Lucy… _

_Lassée, la mage stellaire partit hors du parc et marcha en direction du canal qui longeait sa rue, Natsu courait derrière elle. _

- _Lucy ! _

- _Arrête d'hurler mon nom idiot ! _

- _Mais pourquoi est-ce que tu pars comme ça ? _

- _Je veux pas qu'il y ait de malentendu et puis pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as embarqué hors de la guilde ? _

- _Ben c'est la St-Valentin ! _

- _Tu sais ce que ça veut dire idiot ? _

- _Ben je sais pas moi… je vois que les garçons et les filles sont ensembles._

- _Natsu_… _tu changeras jamais… _

- _Aller viens, on va s'amuser ! _

- _Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il faut que ça tombe sur moi ? _

_Il lui prit la main et l'emmena au parc d'attraction qui se tenait pour l'occasion à Magnolia, ils durent faire la queue pour pouvoir entrer dans le parc. _

- _C'est long… soupira Lucy. _

- _Je trouve aussi… mais on n'a pas le choix… _

- _Venant de toi, ça m'étonne… _

- _Si on veut s'amuser au parc d'attraction on n'a pas le choix…_

- _Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'impose tout ça ? _

- _Ben… la plupart du temps, les autres sont toujours avec nous… et puis j'avoue que ça me manque de passer du temps avec toi… quand on est les quatre avec Erza et Grey, je me bagarre souvent avec ce glaçon et Erza doit nous calmer… _

- _Hein ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par passer du temps avec moi ? _

- _Euh… on peut avancer ! _

_La blonde se demandait bien pourquoi il évitait la question._

- _Natsu_ _! Pourquoi est-ce que tu évites ma question ? _

- _Ben… c'est comme je te l'ai dit ! Et puis c'est pas important non ? _

_La mage stellaire se posait des questions mais elle dû sortir de ses réflexions car ils étaient arrivés à l'entrée du parc d'attraction. _

- _Bon alors, tu veux faire quoi ? demanda la blonde. _

- _Euh… je sais pas… _

- _Bon, on va éviter tout ce qui est transport… la balade dans l'eau avec les cygnes en bois, on oublie… la grande roue… on oublie… je sens que ça va vite passer…_

_Soudain Salamander lui prit la main et l'emmena devant un marchand de grillade. _

- _Oooouuuuuuhh_ _! T'as vu toute cette viande, Lucy ? _

- _Je ne suis pas une goinfre comme un certain mage de feu ! _

- _Et puis je pourrais aussi manger ces flammes ! Elles ont l'air bonnes ! Monsieur…_

_La pauvre Lucy tira son ami par l'écharpe et partit dans la direction opposée, elle le traîna quelques mètres plus loin, dans un endroit discret où plutôt dans un coin du parc d'attraction là où personne ne pouvait les voir. Elle lui tenait toujours l'écharpe et le plaqua contre le mur, en colère._

- _Écoute-moi bien, tête à flamme ! J'ai pas envie de m'afficher avec toi qui gueule de tous les côtés d'accord ? _

- _Luc… Lucy… _

- _J'ai_ _pas fini ! _

- _O… ou… oui…_

- _Et c'est pas parce que Grey, Erza ou Happy sont pas là que t'es obligé…_

- _Mais je voulais être avec toi ! _

- _Parce que les autres sont occupés ! _

- _Mais Luce… _

- _Je m'en fous de ce que tu penses ! _

_Cette fois, Natsu ne se laissa pas faire, prit les bras de coéquipière, la tourna et elle se retrouva à son tour contre le mur, les mains tenant toujours son écharpe, il plongea son regard dans le sien. _

- _Lucy… je… je… _

- _Yo_ _Lucy ! interrompit une voix._

_C'était Loki alias Leo du lion qui était apparu au côté de la mage stellaire. _

- _Loki_ _? dirent les deux mages._

- _Je ne vous savais pas si intimes ! Natsu, si tu voulais draguer Lucy, il valait mieux me demander des conseils, ici ce n'est pas le bon cadre ! Mais je peux te montrer comment faire fondre notre princesse des étoiles !_

- _C'est… c'est… pas… ça ! bégaya la blonde en repoussant le pauvre Natsu. _

- _Alors pourquoi êtes-vous si proches ma chère Lucy ? demanda le lion. _

- _C'est_ _pas ce que tu crois ! s'énerva la blonde._

- _Ah ? Cela veut dire que je peux te faire la même chose ? demanda Loki. _

- _T'as_ _pas intérêt ! T'as déjà toutes les filles que tu veux ! intervint Natsu. _

- _Tu serais_ _pas jaloux par hasard ? demanda Leo._

- _Non ! _

_Lucy les laissa se disputer et s'éclipsa discrètement, elle prit une boisson et alla s'assoir sur un banc en plein milieu du parc d'attraction. Des couples défilaient devant elle, la jeune fille se demandait vraiment pourquoi son meilleur ami réagissait comme ça et encore pourquoi semblait-il jaloux quand son esprit stellaire la draguait ? _

- _Lucy ? demanda une voix._

_La mage stellaire releva la tête et découvrit Erza tenant deux cornets de glace. _

- _Erza_ _?_

- _Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici toute seule ? _

- _Et toi ? Avec tes deux cornets de glace ?_

- _Euh… je… euh…_

_Soudain un garçon aux cheveux bleus la rejoint._

- _Je t'ai cherché partout Erza !_

- _Ah, je comprends mieux ! Salut Gérard !_

- _Oh ! Salut Lucy, qu'est-ce que tu fais toute seule ici ? C'est pas vraiment un endroit pour…_

- _On y va, Lucy ! Bye ! dit la rouqine en tirant Gérard par le col._

_La blonde savait que ces deux-là avaient des sentiments, elle se remémora les couples qui s'étaient formés durant le tournoi de magie. Fried et Mirajane, Lisanna et Laxus, Gérard et Erza, Grey et Juvia. Même Elfman s'était mis en couple avec Evergreen, Levy avec Gajeel. _

_D'ailleurs, lors de leur combat contre Kain et ensuite celui contre Hadès, elle avait l'impression que leur relation avait changé et surtout il lui avait remonté le moral quand elle avait perdu au premier tour lors du tournoi. Se faisait-elle des idées ? Elle chassa ses idées et se leva du banc, elle décida de quitter le parc et de toute façon, elle avait perdu du temps et préféra aller faire un peu les boutiques. Au moins, les magasins seront vides vu que le jour de la St-Valentin tous les amoureux étaient ensembles et faisaient des activités autres que du shopping. _

_Quelques heures plus tard, elle s'arrêta sur une petite terrasse qui longeait le canal de Magnolia, les rayons du soleil étaient agréables, un léger vent s'était levé, Lucy savourait ce moment, elle avait acheté quelques habits et quelques sous-vêtements sexy. Même si elle était célibataire, elle pouvait s'offrir ce plaisir, elle ferma les yeux quelques secondes mais le calme fut de courte durée. _

- _Lucy ! _

_Elle ouvrit les yeux, Natsu se tenait face à elle._

- _Qu'est-ce que tu veux encore ? _

- _Ben je t'ai cherché partout ! _

- _Justement ! Je voulais la paix ! _

- _Mais qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait pour t'énerver ? _

- _Tu m'impose un rendez-vous ! Tu te donnes en spectacle et tu me demandes encore pourquoi je suis énervée ? _

_Le pauvre mage de feu se gratta la tête._

- _Je suis désolé… je sais que des fois j'ai des réactions pas très normales mais… je voulais vraiment passer la journée avec toi… _

_Lucy ne dit rien, elle paya sa note et prit ses affaires, Natsu la suivait derrière au loin._

- _Lucy ?_

_Elle ignorait ses appels, du moins jusqu'à un certain moment, elle posa à terre ses sacs et se retourna._

- _Bon qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Pourquoi tu me suis comme ça ? _

- _Ben… je voulais terminer notre rendez-vous._

- _Quoi ? Mais t'es débile ou quoi ? Je t'ai dit que…_

- _Et en plus tu as acheté des nouveaux habits ! Ce sera parfait pour ce soir ! _

- _Quoi ce soir ? _

- _Ben on va aller manger au resto ! _

- _Et puis quoi encore ? _

_Soudain, ils entendirent un gloussement venant de l'arbre. Les deux mages relevèrent la tête et virent Happy et Carla assis sur une branche. _

- _C'est quoi ton problème, Happy ? gueula Natsu. _

- _Tu l'aimes ! répondit le petit chat bleu._

_Salamander_ _donna un coup dans l'arbre qui fit tomber le petit chat bleu tandis que Carla volait._

- _Je vais te montrer de quel bois je me chauffe, sale chat débile !_

_C'en suivit d'une bagarre entre le mage de feu et le petit félin sous les yeux de la mage stellaire et Carla._

- _Tu peux me dire ce que tu fais avec Happy ? demanda la blonde._

- _Il voulait m'inviter… ce n'est pas que je voulais lui faire plaisir mais Wendy passait la journée avec Roméo et je ne voulais pas être toute seule._

_Lucy savait qu'elle mentait et que Carla avait des sentiments pour Happy. Lassée de leur bagarre, elle appela Aquarius et demanda de gicler les deux bagarreurs. _

_Quelques minutes plus tard, Natsu aidait sa nakama à porter les sacs, le pauvre mage de feu avait le visage griffé._

- _Lucy…_

- _Quoi ? _

- _Je suis désolé… cette journée a dû être…_

- _Chiante ! _

- _Quoi ? _

- _Ben oui ! Mais bon, viens chez moi… je vais soigner tes griffures. _

_Tout content, il accéléra le pas, ils arrivèrent à l'appartement et déposèrent les affaires. La blonde sortit une trousse à pharmacie, elle mouilla un coton avec du désinfectant et tamponna le visage de son meilleur ami._

- _Aïe !_

- _Désolé mais j'ai pas le choix ! Je crois que ce serait mieux si tu te mettais assis sur une chaise._

- _Ok._

_Le mage de feu fit ce qu'elle dit, sentant son parfum fleuri, il s'en enivra discrètement. _

- _Natsu_ _!_

- _Hein ? _

- _Je te parle depuis un moment !_

- _Quoi ? _

- _T'as mal encore ?_

- _Euh… non…_

- _Bon ok, je vais te mettre les sparadraps._

_Elle se retourna, Salamander la regarda de haut en bas, il admirait sa silhouette, ses cheveux soyeux._

- _Bon y a plus que ça ensuite j'aurai terminé._

_La blonde se pencha pour mettre les sparadraps là où il avait ses griffures, le mage de feu plongea son regard dans celui de sa nakama._

- _Qu'est-ce que t'as à me fixer comme ça ? demanda-t-elle._

- _Je… je…_

_Il lui saisit le menton et approcha doucement son visage du sien. _

- _Natsu_…

_Il ne leur restait plus que quelques millimètres._

- _Hey, salut ! dit une voix._

_Les deux mages se retournèrent. _

- _Grey ? _

- _Je crois que j'ai fait une gaffe ! Bon c'était pour vous dire qu'après y avait une fête à la guilde, à plus tard ! _

_Maudissant Grey, Natsu se leva de la chaise._

- _Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? demanda la blonde. _

- _Rien… je reviens te chercher dans une heure et t'as intérêt à être prête ! _

- _Et puis quoi encore ? _

- _T'as pas le choix je t'emmène au resto ! _

- _Quoi ? _

_Il claqua la porte, la mage stellaire était vexée ! De quel droit, osait-il lui imposer des ordres ? Elle se calma un petit peu et réfléchit un peu plus à la situation, Natsu voulait lui faire plaisir et elle devait avouer qu'il avait des réactions plutôt bizarre et ils avaient failli s'embrasser ! A cette pensée, elle rougit. Sans plus attendre, elle se prépara. Une heure plus tard, Natsu venait la chercher à son appartement, il s'était aussi mis sur son trente-et-un. _

- _Ouah ! Luce ! _

- _Merci, t'es pas mal non plus ! _

_Souriant, il lui prit la main et ils sortirent en vitesse de son appartement, le mage de feu l'emmena dans un petit restaurant chic, ils discutèrent de tout et de rien. _

- _Dis, tu veux aller à la fête de la guilde ? _

- _Je sais_ _pas trop… Y aura que des couples… _

- _Mais Luce… _

- _Natsu_ _! On va payer et ensuite on part ! _

_Se demandant bien ce qui lui passait par la tête, il paya la note. Ils sortirent du restaurant, Lucy marchait en vitesse, rouge comme une tomate._

- _Lucy ! _

- _Quoi ? _

- _Mais qu'est-ce que t'as ? _

- _Rien !_

- _Tu parles t'es toute rouge ! _

- _On s'en fout !_

- _Mais pourquoi ?_

- _Laisse tomber ! _

- _Chaque fois que je te demande qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, tu t'énerves ! _

- _Je me demande pourquoi tu as voulu m'inviter et surtout AUJOURD'HUI ! _

- _Ben les autres…_

- _Les autres sortent ensembles, ils sont en couples ! _

- _Mais et nous ? _

- _On n'est pas un couple ! _

- _Et si je le voulais ? _

- _Quoi ? _

_Il s'approcha d'elle._

- _Qu_… _qu'est-ce que tu fais ?_

_Natsu_ _ignora ses paroles et franchit les derniers centimètres séparant leurs lèvres, il fallut quelques secondes pour comprendre à la mage stellaire ce qu'il se passait. Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou tandis que le mage de feu resserra son emprise sur sa taille, ils durent s'interrompre pour respirer._

- _Natsu_…

- _J'essayais de te dire ce que je ressentais… et puis Mira m'a conseillé…_

- _Alors le parc d'attraction… le restaurant… le baiser…_

- _Elle m'avait conseillé de regarder des films à l'eau de rose… mais bon, c'est toujours la même chose. _

- _Mais… mais… _

- _Je savais_ _pas comment te le dire… je suis nul pour ça. _

- _Idiot… dit-elle en souriant. _

- _Ben ouais… je me suis inspiré de ces films mais bon… à voir, je ne suis pas doué pour…_

_La blonde l'avait interrompu par un baiser._

- _J'ai compris le message._

_Il sourit et passa un bras autour de sa taille. _

- _On va à la guilde ? _

- _Oui. _


End file.
